


United by Fate

by AmoBlacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Red/Lizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoBlacklist/pseuds/AmoBlacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Red and Lizzie tries to discover the truth about Tom, Red will realizing the changes that ocorem in Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if the translation errors, because my source language is not English.

It is Friday night, after a long day of work, Lizzie comes home, opens a bottle of wine and sit back to enjoy a drink while your mind begins to evaluate the events of the last few days. She is thinking about his life, how it has changed dramatically in so little time. After that she was Red, his life was turned upside down, she lost nearly all references about who she was, she track now that what he had said to him a long time ago was the purest truth, everything that she knew about his life was one big lie. It track now that she was alone in the world, had no more Sam that was her safe haven, your marriage was a big lie and it was just a job for Tom. She realizes that the only person you can rely on is Red, as soon as he was the responsible, even if indirectly, by everything that was happening. For a long time she hated and all that it represented, a person who lives the margin of society, which follows its own rules, not respecting nothing and nobody. However, even this hatred with the time spent to be admiration for him, because even though it was a cold-blooded murderer, she could see that he was a person just one that really cares about it, or should be, today his life is summed up by a single person, Raymond Reddington and she depended entirely him to know the truth about his past.  
Lizzie was so lost in his thoughts that neither realized that Red was stopped on the road of kitchen admiring its beauty. She was not aware of how much he thought it was beautiful and he loved her and, therefore, he always remained distant from it, did not want to get involved with it and not put it in danger. But when Tom Keen came into his life, he realized that it could not be ruled out, because the threat was now in the backyard of his home, and he knew it would have to come out of the shadows to protect Elizabeth. Red makes a small amount of noise with the throat, enough to take it to their thoughts causing it almost spill the wine on the table.  
-You frightened me Red! Don't know how you do it, always appear at my side as a ghost. - Lizzie didn't like the way he invaded his house always so silent.  
\- In fact you were with the head so far that not heard when knocked on the door. Then Lizzie, in that you were thinking so concentrated? - He asked looking at her in the eyes.  
\- Nothing special - she said averting our eyes. It seemed that Red had the ability to look through his soul.  
\- What are you doing here? - She asks to find it strange he be in his house, after all there was no target for your Black List in the agenda, as it offers a glass of wine.  
Lizzie even if he felt the way he took care of her life, she hated the feeling of not knowing virtually nothing about it, while he seemed to know everything about it. She felt that his relationship with Red was every day attracting more the dark side of his personality and, worst of all, is that she was enjoying it.  
\- In fact I come see how you were, since you have not talked yesterday. You know I always like to know if all is well, especially now that Tom has disappeared - he spoke of loving way without taking his eyes from her.  
\- Apart from the frustration of not knowing who is really Tom Keen and for whom he works, I am as well - she said giving a smile without grace.  
\- Don't worry about it Lizzie, we will discover the truth before you can imagine - Red speaks so enigmatic, revealing that he already had a plan ready.  
\- I hope that you have reason, because I do not know with which we are dealing is horrible - Liz responds promptly.   
Just the fact of knowing that he was at his side the left quiet, because Red is replaced as much security that it seemed that nothing could achieve it. As always he was elegantly dressed, dominating the entire surrounding environment and Lizzie thinks that it would be easy to fall in love with this man, in spite of the difference in age between them was still very beautiful.  
\- I think that with Tom loose there is not insurance you staying alone, therefore, came invite you to spend a few days in my company until it is captured - Red speaks with visible concern in the voice. He not only speaks to her that in addition to safety, he loves to be with her and enjoy her company.  
\- Ahh don't know Red, you know that I know take care of myself - she speaks hesitantly.  
\- Let's Lizzie, I know that you like to be independent, but I just stay quiet if you are close to me, not here alone. Now the little you was so absent that didn't notice my presence and that was Tom, he could pick it unprepared and you only understand the presence of him when it was already too late and you know what he could do with you - Red speaks trying to convince it, since he knows how she is stubborn.  
\- As you is exaggerated Red, I have no doubt that Tom has the courage to appear here!  
\- You never know what will be the attitude of a person, therefore, all the care that you have with your security can never be too much - he retorts a little annoyed by it insist on staying in the house. Red approaches Lizzie and secure your hand caressing his scar while sees in the eye and softly whispers to her.  
\- I I will never forgive me if something happens to you, as I have said before, I will always do everything to keep it safe. For this reason, I want to come with me, we can take advantage of the time together to discuss the case of Tom and Berlin - his gaze transmits so much tenderness that Lizzie is with difficulty to refuse his invitation.  
\- Okay, you've convinced me, I'll go with you, just need to put my things - she talks going in the direction of the room.  
When Liz is out of his vision, Red of a sigh of relief for her to go along, so he could keep an eye on it, as well as enjoy their company. He had never tried any approximation more personal with it, because it always felt that she would not be interested in them, because of their age and always make it clear that he thought it a monster. However, in the last few weeks he realized that she was more receptive and open with him, including telling you things about your relationship with Tom that would be unimaginable some months ago. He knew that she was using as a point of support, because now she had difficulty believing in people, after her husband had done with it. With Red, she knew that it had to have secrets, that he knew everything about his life, so it was the desire to vent their unhappiness. This new relationship has begun to give new ideas to Red, who knows now he would have the chance to take the relationship to a level more intimate. He knows that for that to happen he would have to have patience and that Elizabeth will have to lose all the prejudices that she has already graduated to his respect and need to trust fully in him.  
\- I am ready - she speaks into the kitchen with a suitcase in hand.  
\- Then we will as soon as Dembe is waiting outside - he talks leading it by the arm out of the house. Red locks the door of the house, and came with Lizzie up to the car, opening the door for her.  
They take about 30 minutes to get to the new home of Red, which disables the alarm before you open the door. The house was very cozy and very well decorated and Red leads to the upper floor where it shows your room. Lizzie is no surprise to find that he had already prepared a room for it, because knowing Red, he certainly does not have abandoned up to convince her to go along.  
-Thank you by Red room, it is very beautiful - she talks about accommodating your bag beside the bed.  
\- Please feel free my beloved, the dinner will be served in 15 minutes - he talks about closing the door.  
Lizzie sits down on the bed and thinks that this will be a long weekend, the idea of spending so much time beside it does not seem so bad now that the two are getting better. She knows that behind the facade of criminal hides a man worship, traveled and with a great sense of humor, even if somewhat cynical. When it drops, Red to hold ready for dinner.  
\- I hope that you enjoy it, I personally love strogonoff - he speaks with a playful look.  
\- Think that all over the world have come to love strogonoff - she speaks without understanding that he was referring.  
After dinner, they sit in the room to take wine to the sound of a soft classical music.  
\- All that is happening in my life, I feel as if I were me drowning in a sea of lies - she speaks of how resigned.  
\- You refuse to tell me anything, Tom went in and out of my life without knowing who he was, it seems that it was a nightmare that i had and what I have to agree. This is my life Red, how do I proceed if I don't even know who I am - she speaks sad, almost crying.  
He feels his anguish and feels sad to see it as well, but he knows that she is not yet ready to know the truth, unfortunately she will have to find it for a few.  
\- The questions seem simple, but the answers you want are not so simple Lizzie. The most important thing now is to find out who Tom works, what do you want to know will come after that. There are many things that I would like to tell you, but for your own safety it is best you do not know anything yet - Red speaks so endearing.  
\- I can only ask you to trust me, because I never have i lied to you, I promise you that everything will be resolved - he speaks while holding their hands while you look in eyes with sincerity.  
Lizzie just sigh with resignation and sadness, because it is only what remains at this time.  
\- I shall sleep, today was a long day and I'm tired - she speaks by placing the glass of wine on the table.  
\- Good night Red, see you tomorrow - she speaks to forward to your room.  
\- Good night Lizzie, sleep well.  
Red evaluates how much she has changed since the first time we saw, she was no longer that girl cheerful smile, the few she was turning into a woman closed and bitter. He did not like to see it change as well, but he knew that this change would be inevitable from the moment in which he will deliver to the FBI. Unfortunately she was linked to its past, that I was now charging your price both him and her. He could protect it physically, but your emotional was beyond their reach, even more now that she was discovering the truth about Tom. He knew that she was discovering a darker side of his personality and, if on the one hand he feels sad that her losing their joviality, on the other hand he knew that the more she entrant in this dark side, more she would look like with him and easier it would understand their attitudes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie waking up after a night of peaceful sleep and goes to the bathroom taking a shower. When she is ready she opens the door to room and note that the house is in complete silence and arrive in the kitchen is Red by reading the journal.   
\- The coffee is ready - he speaks pointing to the table filled with food.  
\- Thank you - she responds serving a cup of coffee.  
\- I have to give them a quick exit now to resolve a matter pending, But return as soon as- he speaks got up to leave.  
Red leaves home and finds Dembe waiting in the car.  
\- Let's go to that abandoned warehouse near the port - he speaks into the car. Arriving at the warehouse, Red goes to meet the person with whom you have a meeting and opened his arms to speak.  
\- I am Raymond Reddington and I have a service for you.  
\- Good day Mr. Reddington - the man responds with a smile  
\- I need you from hijacking this person and bring to this address - he speaks by delivering a picture of Tom and giving the address of the house of Lizzie.  
\- He is hidden in this place - Red speech giving the address to man.  
\- Very well lord, as the combined service will cost 2 million dollars transferred now to this account - the man speaks by delivering the number for Red.  
\- Dembe, make the transfer of the money.  
After the money is transferred, Red speaks to him.  
\- It was a pleasure doing business with you, I hope to deliver the packet to the end of the day.  
Red leaves the warehouse and goes straight home. Getting there is Lizzie by reading a book.  
\- I have taken some steps in the near future I think we will have news on Tom - he speaks he sat down on the sofa in front of it.  
\- After everything that I spent with him, of all this dirt I just look in his eyes and ask why? I was not there for him, and he was insisting 1 year to embrace a child. What kind of person does this with someone? - She asks filling the eyes of tears.  
\- For Tom you was only a business - Red speaks coldly.  
He knows that she is suffering, but that she needs to go through this to emerge stronger soon later. She was much stronger than she imagined and he knew that she would resist well to everything that was happening now. For this reason, he has decided to stay more distant, without involving both, for he would not influence their decisions, everything she did would have to from it.  
-You deserve more than Tom, I'm sure you'll find a person much better to love - Red speaks knowing that even loving her, he cannot take advantage of the situation now, because she has not the slightest idea of their feelings and the best was now leaving the situation as it was. Its single demonstration of love will be delivering Tom for it.  
The environment of the lunch was heavy, with Lizzie spent the greater part of the time lost in your thoughts. He was also eager to know if Tom would be captured, then it was an afternoon that dragged on slowly. Finally the 18 hours Red receives the telephone call that he expected.  
\- Package delivered as agreed.  
Red is Liz lying on the couch of the living room taking a nap and wakes up.  
Lizzie we have to go to your home, there is something that you need to see - he talks about wearing his jacket and placing the hat.  
\- What do I need to see? - She asks without understanding.  
When you arrive at her home, Red does not come out of the car.  
\- You don't come?  
\- No, I don't think better wait here - he responds.  
She opens the door and sees the room's light on and a man stopped looking for it.  
\- A present of Reddington - he speaks pointing to something.  
It approaches and sees Tom stuck in a chair.  
\- Enjoy - he speaks with a smile on his face.  
Lizzie comes close to Tom and takes the tape from his mouth.  
\- Hello Tom, I am expecting you tell me the truth - she looks at him angry.  
\- Because you chose? Because I am important?  
\- Sorry Lizzie was only my work - he speaks bluntly.  
\- with me 2 years ago, I wanted to adopt a child with me and that is all you have to tell me? - She speaks with tears in their eyes.  
\- In fact I had pity on you, but it was my work and their feelings never imported to me - he is talking about looking for it.  
Red was right, it was just a service and hear this from the mouth of it was even harder, Lizzie saw that he never really loved her.  
\- For whom do you work?   
\- I cannot answer this.  
I will help you to change your mind - she speaks by picking up the pliers from the drawer.  
\- Lizzie you would not do this- he speaks doubting that she do something.  
\- We'll see - she responds by breaking his thumb.  
As soon as he was able to detach the arm, Lizzie saw that she had made a mistake by breaking the thumb, because it facilitated his escape. Tom jumps over the table breaking the chair which was stuck and enters into body struggle with it. As it is stronger and more high does not have a lot of difficulty to dominate it. He plays the handcuff on the floor and sends it secure on the ladder.  
\- I'm not the bad guy. You are mistaken about Reddington, it is not what you think. Take the key underneath the lamp and go to the bank Radford box 3929. Goodbye Lizzie.  
Tom comes out of the house leaving her handcuffed in ladder, Lizzie manages to break up the way in which it is attached and is sitting on the sofa looking at the entire mess that remained after the brawl. Red sees Tom going though and sends its staff follow him and go up to the house to see how she is. He sits in the chair in front of it.  
\- This is the end, he was though - she speaks.  
\- Not just yet, my people following him.  
\- This is the end of a cycle that you passed, but life continues and you deserve the best of what it can offer. I'm sure that.  
When he saw that she was well, Red solved leaves it alone to churn his demons, because at that moment he could not do anything more for her.  
\- Good night Lizzie, if you need anything, you know where I find.  
\- Good night Red, i'm well  
After that he is going to leave, she decides to drink a wine to forget, forget Tom, forget the mess that his life had become. She decided not to mention anything to Red about what Tom said about him and about the box in the bank. On Monday she would at the bank to discover that evidence Tom had against Red. She drinks the whole bottle of wine and just gently numbing it on top of the sofa.  
On Monday she wakes up and feels horrible, she feels pain throughout his body. She takes a shower and dress quickly following direct to the bank. When she opens the box, she sees a yellow envelope and open it she realizes that has some photos inside and is shocked to see Red with Sam in the hospital. The first Red sitting on the bed next to Sam and the two seem to be talking. The second Red suffocating Sam with a pillow and in the third it by placing a pillow under the head of Sam. Lizzie starts to cry when they find out that he had killed his father. This man had no limit in its attitude, she just did not understand why he had done this, or even if he knew Sam.   
She left the bank razed and path to a nearby park and sat down in a seat. The sadness that she felt was deep, it was as if her father had died again. After being more calm she goes to the home of Red, knocks the door and Dembe comes to open the door. It goes straight through him and goes toward the Red playing the envelope on top of it.  
\- What's on the inside?  
\- Look and see for yourself - she speaks her indignation.  
He opens the envelope and is surprised to see pictures of it at the time in which he kills Sam. He looks for it that does not hide the anger in his face.  
\- You killed my father - she cries out accusing him.  
\- Calm Lizzie, let's talk - he speaks nervous.  
\- The pictures do not lie Red, you suffocated him with a pillow - she speaks by shaking the picture for him.  
\- As you had the courage to do this with him, with me! - She speaks with tears dripping by the face.  
\- It was not as well as what happened Lizzie - he tries to soothe it.  
\- Then you do not deny that killed my father? - She asks.  
\- Not Lizzie, I do not deny, but let me explain what happened - Red asks imploring her not listening.  
\- You are a monster - she speaks spitting out the words while the looks with fury.  
\- Never again I want to look at his face, I do not look for more, you forget that i exist- she speaks and is going to leave without looking back.  
Red is shocked to learn that she had discovered what had happened to Sam and now he didn't know what to do. She would not forgive him so easily, this fact would always be between them. The best was now leaves it calm down and later he would demand it to explain the whole situation.  
Lizzie leaves home to Red and goes to his own, where locks and does not speak to anyone. The phone rings all the time with their colleagues in the FBI trying to talk to her, but she is not in a condition to talk to anyone. It is in silence thinking that perhaps his father could still be alive, that she could have spent more time with him, but unfortunately that she would never know thanks to Red. He finished with his father, ended with his marriage and only lacked finished with his employment. Lizzie cries of sadness and unfortunately tomorrow is another day and will have to go to work and have to look for the person that she hates this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the story.


End file.
